


Southron Omega

by Bam4Me



Series: Inspired By Bael the Bard [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome Mance, Bael The Bard story, First of a series, Gen, I have not actually read much of the books yet tho, Omega Jon, Set BEFORE THE BOOKS/Series, This is when Mance came to Winterfell to see the king, Warg Jon, but Rhaegar was an alpha so he did, it'll follow a mix of books and show and fandom, read his wikia if you dont know what i mean its basically the first thing on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Mance only wanted to see the southron king in all his glory. See what made him so fit to rule a kingdom. Imagine Mance's surprise when all he found was a fat man who cared more about his whores and wine than he did about his kingdom.
He could do much better than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com
> 
> OMEGAS ARE NOT TREATED LIKE SLAVES OR OWNED HERE, I FUCKING HATE FICS THAT DO THAT!!!!!!!! Ned is trying to marry Jon off thinking he would be HAPPIER being away from Catelyn, but doesn't realize that it's an insult to marry him to a beta, cause he might never have children with a beta, and Jon LEGITIMATELY wants babies in this series. It's like denying him his own future.
> 
> The Stark children are ALL betas because they have NO alpha/omega blood in them, but Jon is an omega because Rhaegar was an alpha, otherwise he would have been a beta too.
> 
> Also, this story is MAINLY gonna follow the Wall, with others randomly popping up, or side stories of other characters at certain times, but the REST of the series is mainly gonna follow canon show storylines.
> 
> Also, this is basically me declaring my love for the free folk, I love them so much, this is gonna be a '99% of the free folk live' story, so get ready for some MASSIVE character un-death here.

Lord Eddard Stark must have a horrible recollection of faces to not see Mance right in front of him. Mance wonders if beta men and women really have that hard of a time telling the difference.

 

Of course, above the Wall, there weren’t nearly as many betas as there were alpha and omega.

 

Mance played his lute despite that, earning the attention of lords and ladies alike in this warm holdfast hall. Southroners sure did keep things warm, but this castle, is by far, one of the warmest places Mance has been in years. Exactly how he remembered it the first time.

 

He looked away from the main feasting table where the queen was glaring out at the other guests, where Ned and Catelyn were looking bored and uncomfortable in turns, and found himself staring into the eyes of a curly haired omega babe. He was barely old enough to whelp children, but his eyes looked far older than he did.

 

He found himself mentally kicking his own ass when he suddenly remembered the beta boy, and his younger omega brother that he had met the last time he’d been in this castle.

 

The omega, it seems, had the nose for recognizing an old friend.

 

Jon -for that was who the little omega was, surely- suddenly twisted in a frown, standing up from the table without word, and storming from the dining hall without pause. His scowl didn’t seem directed at Mance himself, but Mance couldn’t help but feel he was a part of that scorn.

 

He didn’t like that. For the first time since meeting Dalla, he found himself following an omega out of a need to see them well and happy, waiting till his leave would go unnoticed before leaving the hall, and following that scent.

 

He wasn’t following the boy because he wanted him, not even out of a need to protect him, but it hurt him deeply to see him so upset.

 

He found him in the training yard, holding a sword, standing next to a beat up dummy while he glared after a dwarf man, who was walking away while whistling a tune. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, letting his own scent startle the omega to the new presence in the courtyard. The omega looked back at him with a wary eye, one hand still curled around the hilt of his sword.

 

“You’ve been here before.”

 

Mance cocked his head to the side, and came a little closer to the young omega. “Is  _ that _ what hurts you so?”

 

Jon looked away from him, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “My father wants to sell me to some  _ beta _ man, to be his slave.”

 

Mance raised an eyebrow. That was a  _ very _ good reason for him to be angry, in his mind. “Not an alpha? Your father doesn’t want any grandchildren from you?”

 

Betas could  _ rarely _ impregnate omegas, and so Southron betas rarely married them, only keeping them around to fuck, and wetnurse their children. His father marrying him of to a beta, male or female, actually sounds like an insult to Jon himself.

 

Jon shook his head, striking the dummy once more, pure anger radiating off of him. “I’m just a  _ bastard _ , any children I have would only remind his wife more of me. She was the one that made the match, but he agreed to it. I have never hated my father before, but now… well, in this moment, I do not love him.”

 

Jon was a young omega, and despite his wish to live where he wasn’t married off to some alpha, he had never cursed Catelyn more. He was still a young omega, he wanted  _ children _ , not to be some assholes fuck toy and wetnurse while he married some bint on the side.

 

Mance moved to put a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Come with me, child. We’ll spar outside the castle walls.”

 

Jon kept the sword in his hands, and followed the alpha out. “Why can’t we do it here?”

 

Mance gave him a little smile. “Bastard or not, it wouldn’t do for someone to see me knocking a  _ helpless _ omega lord on his ass. I won’t be executed for helping you.”

 

That made Jon snort, and he followed the man out, till they found a horse tied up next to a tree, with a single bag on it’s saddle, and a sword tied to the bag. Mance pulled the sword out, and watched the teen look at it, almost in awe. It was a nice sword for something you’d get above the Wall.

 

“It’s got writing on it.”

 

“It does.”

 

“What’s it say?”

 

Mance gave him a small lie. “You know, I’ve quite forgotten. I bought it off a merchant, and I think he lied when he told me he knew what it said.”

 

Jon smiled a little. “Shame. It sure is pretty.”

 

He may be a fighter, and he didn’t look the sort to roll over and bare his neck for anyone, alpha or beta, or even omega, but he was like many omegas before him, and could see the beauty in a simple object. “Let’s see how well you fight, boy.”

 

Jon was stronger than expected. He obviously had excellent genes, because his body, though young, was stronger than expected.

 

When Jon was suitably worn out, and laying against a stack of hay while looking at him, tired; Jon spoke again. “You’ve been here before. With the Night’s Watch.”

 

Mance nodded once, tying the sword and bag back to the horses saddle. “Yes.”

 

Jon looked amused. “And now you’re a bard?”

 

Mance shrugged. “A master of the lute, if you would please. I forsook my vows, if you wish to point out a person’s flaws, point them out correctly.”

 

Jon snorted out a laugh, shaking his head. “Well, what brings you back here?”

 

Mance smiled once. “I heard the king would be here. Wanted to see if the man was all I’ve been told?”

 

“And is he?”

 

Mance shook his head. “He’s a lot fatter than I expected.”

 

“Yeah.” Jon was quiet for a little bit, and Mance noticed that it was getting late. He’d have to leave soon.

 

He came back over to where Jon was laying back on the hay still, and knelt down next to him. He put one hand at the back of the teen’s neck, letting the alpha scent linger on him. There weren’t many other alphas or omegas around, Jon relaxed at the scent, much like his nature intended for him to. Not an alpha scent solely, but alphas and omegas were born with the need to relax around each other’s scents. Like a pack of wolves.

 

“Your father is a beta. He might not realize how  _ shameful _ it is for an omega to be given to a beta, like a pet, or a toy. If he still insists on marrying you off to him after you’ve told him… I can think of only one thing to do. If your father disgraces you by selling you like property, disgrace him first. Come to the Wall, and take the black. If he refuses you a happy life by giving you away, then refuse him first. He might change his mind, and you’ll get an alpha to help you whelp children, or you can get the satisfaction of hurting him, more than he’s about to hurt you.”

 

It hurt Jon to know it, but he was right. It did hurt, and it would break his father, but even more than that, he wanted to finally get the upper hand of Catelyn Stark. Maybe…

 

“I can’t go to the Wall. I’ve been avoiding that all my life.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jon didn’t want to tell him. To tell him of his nightmares. “I dream of the Wall, sometimes. I’ve never been there myself, but I can see it exactly as my uncle describes it. I see a war there… and I’m afraid of it.”

 

Mance smiled. “That’s good. Fear is good. Fear keeps you alive. Stay scared, but don’t let it stop you.”

 

“You don’t deny the war.”

 

“No.”

 

Jon was quiet for another minute before speaking again. “Will I see you? At the Wall?”

 

“You’ll see me again, Jon Snow, and I can see us becoming very close.”

 

He left shortly after, after sending the little omega back to his warm castle and bed.

 

He knew he’d see that boy again. It was important that he did. He barely resisted tossing the pretty little thing over his saddle and riding off with him back to the Wall anyways, the desperation of needing this omega for the war to come, begging his every instinct to take him now. He was no animal.

 

Alphas and omegas in the south may act like animals, treated as though they had no mind and nothing but breeding in their thoughts, but that’s not what they were, and he would not give in to it.

 

The boy would come of his own free will, and he would be better treated by the free folk than any Southron lord could treat him. He would be thankful to have them with him.

 

But he would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
